


Art for "Blurred Lines"

by bucky_be



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gift, M/M, Picspam
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:53:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5179247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bucky_be/pseuds/bucky_be
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gift creato per la storia Blurred Lines partecipante alla challenge Big Bang Italia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for "Blurred Lines"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mrs_Bored](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Bored/gifts).



> Il lavoro è ispirato alla storia Blurred Lines partecipante alla challenge Big Bang Italia 2015.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> È la prima volta che partecipo a questa challenge e - non riuscendo a partecipare come writer quest'anno - sono stata ben felice di creare qualcosa come gift di una storia partecipante.  
> È il primo picspam che creo e sono molto felice del risultato! Spero non sia così male anche per voi! XD


End file.
